


Finally Home

by uchihamochi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Incest, F/M, Father-Daughter Incest, Father-Daughter Relationship, GSA, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, eventual father-daughter incest, uchicest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihamochi/pseuds/uchihamochi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha returns to the Hidden Leaf Village after an absence of 18 years, but his return isn't too jolly for anyone. He wants a divorce from his wife and his daughter feels alienated from him. As a way to combat that, Sarada is expected to spend some time with him during the weekends and soon enough both of them will feel more than what is normal.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, folks, there is something called GSA. Genetic sexual attraction is something that can occur between two relatives that didn't meet during life up until they are adults. Sometimes, when they are then reunited as grown people, they end up feeling intense sexual emotions for one another and it usually starts from the moment they first see each other.

Silence.

Some more silence.

Sarada and Sasuke were sitting across each other, neither really knowing what to say, did they even have to say anything? It seemed that between them talking wouldn’t be enough. Before Sarada came over to his apartment she had wanted to yell at him, nasty things floating through her head and making her chew her lip until it bled. But now that she is sitting in front of him her anger vanished and she can feel guilt making its way into her thoughts. This man, a total stranger to her, actually makes her feel guilty? Ridiculous. Especially after the stunt he pulled after he came home. Her mother had been waiting decades for him to return, raising their child entirely by herself, only to be so sourly disappointed once he actually returned. Her father wanted a divorce.  
He didn’t say a word about it during the dinner a few weeks ago, that dinner that had been the first they shared as a whole family; instead he broke the news to his then-wife the next morning.

Ever since then her mother had been crying and Sarada was left in the uncomfortable position of having to try to mend the wounds. She didn’t actually want to visit him but her mother had insisted on it – after all, he is her father and Sarada should talk to him and get to know him. It would be a shame to waste this opportunity since he may leave for another mission soon again and this way Sarada could at least spend some time with him. It was something she had always wanted when she was a child, but now that she was grown up she thought of that way of thinking as rather childish. If he didn’t want to be in her life, so be it. She could do without him just fine.  
But her mother had insisted and so she was sitting here now.

“So…what do you want to do this weekend?”, he carefully asked, his one hand placed on his lap, the left side of his face almost entirely covered by a fringe.  
“I don’t know.” Sarada had agreed to spending the weekends at his home but after each minute spent in uncomfortable silence she regretted it more and more. “Do you have a TV?” “No.” She almost wanted to roll her eyes at him but manners held her back. “Then what do you suggest that we do?” Here he started thinking for a bit. “Do you like cooking?” It was one of Sasuke’s many skills that he had acquired naturally being an orphan and all.  
“I do like cooking”, she nodded. He had Sarada genuine interest with this. Sasuke moved to sit up and walk into the small kitchen, Sarada following him closely. When he was standing up like this his shoulders seemed even broader and Sarada almost ran into him when he stopped abruptly. “What are we going to cook?” “I have the ingredients for tonkatsu, rice and potato salad here.” 

“Sounds good!” Sarada walked up next to him and together they began taking out all the necessary ingredients for the aforementioned dish. Somehow, standing this close together made Sarada really aware of his presence and she caught herself inhaling his scent more than on one occasion. On the other hand, when Sarada washed the potatoes for the salad, she had wanted to reach out for the brush and during that moment their fingers touched. They had both reached for it at the same time. Sasuke didn’t say anything at all but his mouth was open for a bit and his cheeks were tinted with a faint pink hue.  
Standing next to each other like this and cooking together made Sarada rethink her opinion of him at least a bit. He didn’t seem like an awful person anymore, quite the opposite in fact, and she wasn’t able to find that anger anymore. She had carried that nasty vengeful feeling all the way from her own apartment up to his and now what? It was gone. And somehow its absence felt relieving to her. Sasuke was not what she had thought him to be at all, he wasn’t potty mouthed like Lord Seventh had once told her, nor did he seem like he had no social skills, maybe quite, yes, but no social skills? She wouldn’t go so far and call it that. He was calm and Sarada found his calmness to be nice – surely he wasn’t going to turn out as the type of person who’d yell at someone.

While they are cooking, Sasuke keeps stealing glances at Sarada who is way more concentrated on peeling the cooked potatoes than noticing him. ‘Good’, he thinks to himself. This way he could look at her for a bit. She had white skin, no blemishes and her cheeks were round with a hint of freckles on them. She didn’t look like she was wearing make-up at all, but what did he know about that? Her eye lashes were long, too, and thick. Her hair, thick, glossy and ink-black, reached down past her shoulders and her face was framed by a pair of red glasses. For a moment he wanted to raise his hand brush against her cheek, just to see how soft her skin was but he remembered who he was and what he was doing so he shifts his eyes back to the meat he was preparing.  
Soon enough and a few awkward accidental touches later, the table was set and father and daughter could sit down to eat. They sat across each other again but this time the mood was just about ten times lighter and Sarada could finally start to enjoy herself, which in return made Sasuke hopeful that maybe she liked being around him and would forgive him for what he did to her mother the past few weeks.

The room was filled with the sound of two people chewing and swallowing the food until Sarada found the right moment to speak up again. “You can cook well. I have to say I am a bit impressed as I didn’t think you’d be a capable cook.” She tried to smile at him a bit, trying to signalize that she meant this compliment. Sasuke looked up from his plate. “It came to me naturally. I…had to learn how to cook for myself when I was a kid so…” His last words kept lingering in the room a few seconds long and Sarada returned her attention back to the food. She knew something happened to the clan when he was younger – why else would the Uchiha ‘clan’ consist of exactly two members these days? But she had never been able to get an exact and truthful answer from anyone about what happened so eventually she gave up trying to find out the truth as a teenager. In fact, the memory of the facial expression of the Sixth Hokage still seemed fresh in her mind when she was thinking about it. She had asked him when she was 14 and all she got was a smile, a deceitful one, and a pat on the head. Then he had sent her off to ‘go play with the others’. It was during that moment that she understood that no one in this village would ever tell her freely what happened and that the only person who probably knew what happened was her father. Who was also far, far away and she wasn’t able to ask him instead.

Silence settled between them again and she quietly finished her plate, waiting for Sasuke to finish his, too. Soon enough he was done and together they cleaned the kitchen. This time it was Sarada who kept stealing glances at him from the side. She noticed his hair had the exact same color as hers and that his skin was only a few tints darker than hers. He had a strong jaw line and his nose seemed to be stronger than hers. His hands were big and his fingers thick, the skin rough and chapped here and there. He was tall and most of his face she couldn’t see due to his hair covering it neatly. When he leaned over and his hair moved away from his face for a second Sarada could get a view of what was underneath but the moment she saw it, he turned to her and she felt caught. 

So he had caught her staring at him eventually.


	2. The first night

Her eyes snapped back onto the plate in her hands and she kept them there by all means. Sasuke, on the other hand, now continued to look at her from the side, his rinnegan peaking out from beneath is curtain of hair. ‘Did she stare at me? She definitely did…didn’t she?’ His eyes seemed to burn holes into her skin and she could feel his eyes on her at every second, hyper aware of it. However, she did her best not to show any emotion for now, simply concentrating on washing the dirty dishes. When Sasuke moved to the sink to help her clean their arms touched and since he kept his stance that skin contact remained until everything was clean again. Both enjoyed that physical contact and the sensation that it brought, unknown to the other person though. It left both of them feeling warm, their skin till tingling.

After cleaning the kitchen, both of them moved into the living room again and now they both didn’t know what else to do with the time on their hands.  
“Maybe we could still watch a movie?” He blinks at her, obviously not sure about her suggestion. “Come on, I’m sure there must be something on my laptop you’d enjoy.” “If you say so.” Sarada moved again and brought her bag containing the laptop into the living room, searching for an electric outlet. While shifting and setting everything up her hair moved past her shoulder, leaving parts of her neck exposed and Sasuke couldn’t help but stare. The skin he saw was just as pale as her face and he entertained himself by looking at it while she worked on getting a movie working. “What kind of movie would you like to watch?” No answer, his eyes were still fixated on that spot of her neck. “Papa?” His attention slowly turned to her and he realized that she had been waiting for an answer from him while he stared at her neck. ‘Like some creep’, he thinks. He shouldn’t stare. “I don’t care in particular. Whatever you think is fine will be good.” He really didn’t know much about movies or whatever she liked so he wasn’t able to make any demands. He had only ever seen one movie and he couldn’t even remember the plot all too clearly. Plus, if she’d pick the movie she’d enjoy herself and that would be more than good enough for him.

“Alright then!” Sarada picked a light action movie, easy enough for someone who had no idea about movies. The intro began and she leaned back, sitting next to her father while he tried to find a relaxing position, too. Ten minutes into the movie and both of them became immersed. Time went by faster like this, but during the movie she peered at the man next to her a few times. To see if the movie was to his liking of course. Most of his face was covered by his hair, but she could still make out the line of his jaw. A strong jaw. Tearing her eyes away from his face forcefully, she continued watching the movie.

Almost two hours later the credits rolled down and Sarada got up to stretch her legs – sitting on them for such a long time wasn’t healthy. Sasuke’s eyes followed her every move, lingered on her body for longer than they probably should have. “Did you like the movie?” It was an attempt at light conversation from her. “It was good, I liked the main character.” “Really? I found him to be okay, but I liked the villain more. He was more interesting than the protagonist.” Sasuke nodded and then a look onto the clock hanging on the other side of the room made him see how late it was already. The movie really did help spending some time together in a light and almost fun way. “Do you feel tired, Sarada?” He got up too, but didn’t stretch like she did. “Eh…I feel alright. I guess I could use a good night’s sleep though. The day was sort of exhausting.” She didn’t mean that he was exhausting per se, but spending time with him was something entirely new to her and that made it so draining. Her father nodded again. “Then we can go sleep. I have placed your futon on the table there, I guess you know how to use one?” She smiled at him now, feeling a bit embarrassed how much he was taking care of her. A real father. “Yes, I know. I can manage myself, Papa.” There it was again, this word – ‘Papa’ – she said it once before and just now again. The word had a nice ring to it, it spoke of family and love and having a close bond. It appeared right to her to call him that.

Sasuke went to get changed in his own room whereas Sarada stays in the living room. Her sleeping attire consisted of a baggy shirt and nothing more; it was still only the beginning of autumn and a shirt was more than enough to keep warm during the night. After pulling the white shirt over her head she took her red toiletry bag and went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth while sitting on the edge of the bathtub. ‘He seems nice at least…’, she figured. ‘He looks so similar to me – the hair and everything.’ She decided that she liked him and didn’t find him to be as revolting as she thought he was after hearing the news about the divorce. He wanted her in his life so far at least. Hating him became so much more difficult after being around him. Something between them just pulled her in like a magnet and she couldn’t stop thinking about it, it made her want to reach out; she didn’t know why yet.  
In the meantime, Sasuke changed into a loose-fitting shirt and pair of short sweatpants. As Sarada moved past the door of his bedroom to go to the bathroom he was able to catch a glimpse of her legs – she wasn’t wearing pants. The image of her slender legs burned into his mind and he shut his eyes in a futile attempt to erase that image. Each time he opened his eyes again it was still there. He could remember the curve of her calves vividly and after a few more tries he gave up on getting rid of that picture. Instead it stayed in his mind and every time he recalled it, his breath stopped for a second. But he had to get ready to sleep, too, so eventually he left the bedroom and walked past her in the hall. “Goodnight, Papa!” she called out to him while walking past him and he gave her a small nod. “Goodnight to you, too.” The bathroom, he found, smelled distinguishably like her, a scent that he could get used to.

Sarada slept well that night, the temperature in the living room being cool but not yet cold. It wouldn’t take too long though before it’d be winter and you’d need a heating stove to heat up the room. In the early hours of the next day she was the first one to wake up and she moved to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Rice, miso soup and some grilled fish. Soon enough, she heard noise coming from his bedroom and he stepped out to join her in the kitchen. His hair was still messy and she had to giggle at him for it, but besides that he looked just like last night – he looked good. “Good morning, Papa.” “Morning, Sarada.” He checked to see if he could help her with anything, but it appeared that she had everything done already so he sat down at the table. From there he could watch her for a good few minutes, seeing her move around. He already saw her legs, but now in daylight he also saw something else. When she moved her shirt did, too, and it would show the outline of her body more clearly. He could see the shape of her butt, presented to him like on a plate. It was plump even though her legs were in a good and toned shape, making this even better. His eyes followed her every move for about five minutes and by the end of it he had to catch himself and stop staring or otherwise his daughter would notice his irregular breathing pattern.

Eventually Sarada sat down at the table, too, and they have breakfast together. She chatted a bit about the night and how she slept while Sasuke nodded at the right moments and filled his mouth with rice and fish. His mind, however, kept repeating what he’d just seen.


End file.
